Leather Pants
by VanessaWolfie101
Summary: Draco Malfoy always needed attention. After the War he didn't have it out of relations with his Father so he became a p0rn star instead. Harry's involved.


**Title: **Leather Pants  
**Author:** **vanessawolfie**  
**Beta:** **bleedforyou1** Thanks so much.  
**Recipient: ****bleedforyou1** ... yes I know I made her beta her own fic .. but she's so good at correcting my stories... :D  
**Warning and Rating:** NC-17, rimming, slash, porn star!Draco, light light light bondage.  
**Word count: 1500 approx.**  
**Disclaimer: JK ROWLING owns it all ... I do not ... this is just a small release for my muse.  
Summary: **Draco Malfoy always needed attention. After the War he didn't have it out of relations with his Father so he became a porn star instead. Harry's involved as predicted in a fic for **bleedforyou1**.  
**Notes: **This is my X-mas gift to the lovely **bleedforyou1** who gave me the prompt : Draco becoming a porn star. As I have not a really huge interest in Porn Stars then I wrote this little thing right here..**Read and Review :D  
**

**Leather Pants.**

Draco Malfoy had always needed attention. He needed a group of people to adore him or idol him. After the War, when everything was back to evil vs. good and evil always being hated and such, he just had to find something else to bring all the attention back to him. He would never be good at the hero thing so he ventured to find new ways of getting interest.

Beyond simple adoration, he had always wanted a _certain_ someone to look at him, notice him, talk to him and hopefully fuck him. But Harry Potter wouldn't just come out and date him out of the blue. He would just have to do something drastic. He knew Potter was gay, the whole Wizarding world knew that, and he knew all single guys subscribed to at least one porn magazine. So, when he saw an ad looking for a guy to pose for porn photographs in the most popular gay porn magazine …Draco Malfoy grinned. He got the job of course. No one in their right mind would turn down Draco Malfoy posing naked or almost naked. That was just nonsense.

He posed in black leather pants that were tailored just for him and lined perfectly with every part of his lower body. They were a complete opposite of his fair blond hair and his pale skin. His chest stood on display and the photographer promised he would drive any man to ecstasy with those photographs. His boss even told him that someone had bought the pants the very day the magazine was released, and for quite a large sum of galleons.

Draco needed more though. He needed to be a _star_... that way he would be talked about, and Harry would surely notice him. He posed for the naughtiest pictures but never posed completely naked. He teased and taunted the readers, (and secretly the photographer too) but never gave them exactly what they wanted.

After two months of Draco working for this porn magazine, he ran into Harry in a popular downtown pub.

"Hello, Potter. Fancy meeting you here."

By the way Harry blushed and stuttered as he saw who had greeted him, Draco guessed he had been one of the subscribers of the magazine.

"Hello, Draco. Yeah this is my regular pub. I've never seen you here."

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry was positively _eye-fucking_ him. His beautiful green eyes were roaming up and down Draco's body and probably thinking of one of the almost naked shots he had posed for.

"No, I don't go to places like this often. I just find myself some party to go to. But there was no party tonight and I wanted to go out. Mind if I join you?" Draco asked and gestured to the seat beside Harry.

"Not at all. I could use the company."

"No Weasley or Granger to help you with that?"

"Ron and Hermione are a happy couple now. All they do is snog each other and fuck. It's maddening. Ginny's like that with Dean too."

"Yeah, that's what new couples do. You should try it some time; it would look good on you."

"Is that so, Malfoy? And how would you know?" Harry was looking at him now, challenging him.

"Because just about everything looks good on you. Like that eye colour. And those lips, that shirt, even your ridiculous hair looks good on you. Of course, _I_ will always be better-looking but that's just the way things are." Draco was satisfied that Harry looked shocked and flattered and maybe even a little lustful.

"Thank you, Draco. But do you have a candidate for a _boy_friend for me?"

"I just might. Are you interested?" Draco was dragging this out, even though all he wanted to do was jump Potter and snog him senseless.

"Oh, stop playing Draco, I want you and I have for about two years now so I don't like to play games. Do you want me or not?" Harry was now standing over Draco and a rush of anxiety filled Draco. _What had he gotten himself into?_ But then his mind processed what Harry had said and he smiled. Harry wanted him too. He had wanted him for some time now. Even _before_ he started posing.

"I want you too. Would you maybe like to take this back to my place?"

"No, I want to do this at my place. You okay with that?" Harry's voice was dark and low and filled with lust. Draco's knees almost gave as he nodded. Harry led him across the room to the fireplace and then they Floo'd over to Harry's place.

The instant they had managed to drive themselves out of the fireplace, Draco felt himself being pushed against the wall. By Harry. Then he felt a soft lips pressed against his and he moaned. Harry used the opportunity to press his tongue into Draco's mouth and let it _dance_ with Draco. When they separated, Draco was pretty sure that if Harry wasn't holding him to the wall he would've fallen. This was quickly confirmed when Harry loosened his hold on Draco, and prepared to let him go causing Draco to almost fall. All that saved him was that Harry saw it and gripped him again.

"Weak at the knees, are we? It's nice to see that you're affected by me," Harry smirked.

"I've been affected by you since I hit puberty, Potter," Draco said, feeling breathless. Harry just held him up against the wall as he kissed him again.

"You drive me mad, Draco. I've been seeing your photos for two months now and they've been like _toxic_. You don't get to tease me anymore. Now it's my turn." With that, Harry lifted Draco's willing legs up to his hips and carried him to his bed. Draco was so out of it now, his vision was blurred with lust and he didn't know or care what Harry was going to do with him.

Harry had been watching Draco for over two years now and had fantasized about this for all that time. His cock wanted him to rush but he wanted this to last longer. He opened his drawer and pulled out two silk scarves and tied Draco's hands to the bedpost.

"Do you like that? Being at my mercy?" Draco's haze was clearing a bit but his need for Harry just stayed strong.

"I love being at your mercy, I want you to use me, and you'll please me along the way."

Draco squealed and then moaned when Harry cast a cleaning spell on his arse and then stuck his tongue into his arsehole. Draco was incoherent in a matter of seconds. His bound hands made it impossible for him to thrash like he wanted because he needed more.

Harry needed more too. He released Draco's hand and lubricated his own cock and Draco's hole with just three quick swirls of his wand and then slid in before Draco even knew what was coming.

"Oh, you're so tight. I've waited so long..." Harry was struggling to keep control over his movements when Draco gripped his shoulder and lifted his hips and forced him to pound into Draco. With that, he lost it completely and they drove each other into ecstasy.

"That was amazing. I can't believe I got all I wanted," Draco said breathlessly as the slid apart. He found that Harry stiffened and pushed further away.

"_All_ you wanted? Did you just want sex with me?" Harry sounded hurt and ready to push Draco away again. Draco had to fix this _fast_.

"No! I told you earlier, you daft Gryffindor, I've been affected by you since I was thirteen. I want you as my boyfriend, my lover, my everything. I posed for that magazine to get your attention, to get you to want me."

"That's…Draco, that's so sweet. It certainly worked; I was just a small step away from stalking you and then kidnapping you."

"Oh, that just makes me regret meeting you tonight... that sounds like much more fun. But then again, I wouldn't trade this night for anything. Now stop talking girly and kiss me, Potter."

"Yes, sir." With that, Harry leaned down and they kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore and then spooned and cuddled until they fell asleep.


End file.
